The present invention relates to a liquid-ring pump and more specifically to a liquid-ring pump having an impeller rotatably accommodated in its pump chamber. The pump chamber is formed by the pump's housing and is closed off by a disk cam showing an inlet slit and several output ports. The disk cam is covered by a slide shield configured on the pump housing. Arranged between the slide shield and the disk cam is a suction chamber connected to the inlet slit and a pressure chamber connected to the output ports.
The German Printed Patent 27 04 863 discloses a liquid-ring pump. In this pump, valve plates and collector plates are arranged and secured on the disk cam. This construction increases assembly expenditure. Furthermore, if the valve plate is destroyed or worn out during later pump operation, the side shield must be disassembled when replacing the valve plate.
The present invention discloses a generic type of liquid-ring pump in which installing the valve plate in front of the output ports is considerably easier than in conventional liquid-ring pumps.